Inala North
Inala North is a collaboration spoof of Sesame Street, by XQ23HG, 758HEG, Jennystown64, 050YAT, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Inala North is part of ''Inala'' series of Sesame Street parodies. Like all of Inala series of Sesame Street parodies, Inala North features Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company as Big Bird. Inala North only parodies season 1 (1969-1970) up to season 45 (2015) except season 7 (1975-1976). Other interesting features in this parody includied: * Gordon and Susan are both played by Mad Hatter '''and '''Queen of Hearts; * Poppy Peepleson '''played Maria; '''The Cat in the Hat '''played Luis; * '''Alice '''played Bob, '''Princess Sofia '''played Guy Smiley; * '''Princess Isabel '''from ''Elena of Avalor ''played Count von Count; * '''Rapunzel '''from ''Tangled ''played Countess von Backwards; * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Belle '''played Granny Bird; * '''Vanellope von Schweetz '''from ''Wreck-It Ralph ''played Elmo; * '''Little Witch Rosita '''from ''Muppet Babies ''played Rosita, '''Goldie Locks '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi played by '''Charlotte La Bouff, Elena '''and '''Rosita; * Abby Cadabby is played by Dot, and; * Grundgetta is played by 'Young Anna '''from ''Frozen. Characters * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Gordon and Susan - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) and Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Oscar the Grouch - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Bert - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Ernie - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Cookie Monster - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Roosevelt Franklin - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Maria - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Luis - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Guy Smiley - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Biff - Jafar (Aladdin) * Sully - Sultan (Aladdin) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Two-Headed Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) and Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Telly Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Grundgetta - Young Anna (Frozen) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug’s Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Preston Rabbit - Miss Bunny (Bambi) * Benny Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi) * Rosita - Little Witch Rosita (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Baby Bear - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Merry Monster - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Herry Monster - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * David - Maud Moonshine (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Linda - Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Longstocking) * Miles - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Olivia - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Gina - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Gabi - Rosita (Sing!) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count‘s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Princess Vanellope.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird Alice.png|Alice as Bob Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter as Gordon OffWithHerHead-SW.png|Queen of Hearts as Susan Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Kermit the Frog Pinkie Pie-0.png|Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch Jiminyumbrella.png|Jiminy Cricket as Bert Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Ernie IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Cookie Monster Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Roosevelt Franklin Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Atta as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Belle 2009.png|Belle as Granny Bird Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Maria The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Luis Princess Sofia.png|Princess Sofia as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Countess von Backwards Jafar whatever.png|Jafar as Biff Sultan.png|Sultan as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling and Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as Two-Headed Monster 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Telly Monster Woody sweet of joy.jpeg|Woody as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg|Bing Bong as Snuffleupagus Young Anna.jpeg|Young Anna as Grundgetta Heimlich.png|Heimlich as Hoots the Owl Jasmine Pose.png|Jasmine as Dr. Nobel Price Miss Bunny.jpeg|Miss Bunny as Preston Rabbit Thumper (Bambi).jpeg|Thumper as Benny Rabbit Little Witch Rosita.png|Little Witch Rosita as Rosita Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Zoe Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg|Dot as Abby Cadabby Baby “Peggy” Piggy 2018.jpeg|Baby Piggy as Baby Bear Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png|Penny Forrester as Merry Monster Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as Herry Monster Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as Mr. Hooper The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine as David Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Linda Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Miles Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Olivia Princess Elena.png|Elena as Gina Rosita sings.jpeg|Rosita as Gabi See also * ''Inala West'' * ''Inala East'' * ''Inala South'' * ''Inala House'' Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:050YAT Category:XQ23HG Category:758HEG Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Jennystown64 Category:Brisbane City Council